Uryū Ishida vs. Yoshi
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Uryū Ishida is victorious. |side1 =*Uryū Ishida |side2 =*Yoshi † |forces1 =*Quincy Bangle :*Spirit Weapon :*Hirenkyaku |forces2 =*Doll (Nieder) |casual1 =*Uryū is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Yoshi is killed. }} is a fight that takes place as part of the Bount Invasion, between the Quincy Uryū Ishida and the Bount Yoshi. Prelude After revealing more about the history of the Bount, Ran'Tao warns Uryū that his Quincy bangle could stop working at any time and should it discharge, it will take a large part of Soul Society, including Uryū with it. Not letting this worry him, Uryū says he will deal with it when the time comes.Bleach anime; Episode 97 Later, Uryū runs through Seireitei trying to locate the Bount. Sensing one, he activates the bangle and pleads for it to work. He later recognizes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō before coming upon the Bount Yoshi as she easily dispatches many low-ranked Shinigami. As she is about to finish the last one, Uryū fires off an arrow, saving him. Noticing Uryū, she simply scoffs at him and the two stare each other down, weapons drawn.Bleach anime; Episode 101 Battle Not wasting any time, Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to get above Yoshi and fires an arrow down on her. She dodges and swings her Doll out, but misses Uryū who lands on the ground and runs off. Yoshi chases him down only to find him staring her down on the roof of a building. Turning around, he takes off once again and Yoshi notes that he wants her to follow. She says it is interesting and heads off to catch him.Bleach anime; Episode 102 When the two meet up once more, Yoshi asks if Uryū is the type that never learns and why he doesn't just give up on his revenge. Uryū says that it is not revenge and questions why she is fighting when the whole battle is meaningless. Yoshi does not understand and asks why Uryū is helping the Shinigami when the Quincy and Shinigami do not get along. He responds that he is not necessarily helping the Shinigami and swears that he will end the battle. Yoshi laughs and says that if he wants to die then she should do so. Uryū remembers Ran'Tao's words on his accessory, but prepares to use it anyway. Yoshi takes a battle stance while Uryū prepares an arrow. Yoshi breaks the stalemate and rushes at Uryū who fires an arrow. She dodges and uses the offensive form of her Doll, Nieder. Uryū manages to get away and fires an arrow that curves away from Yoshi and hits a tower in the distance. Nieder notes that Uryū's aim is bad and Yoshi says it cannot be helped since he is just a boy. Yoshi takes the offensive once more, causing Uryū to have to dodge several times and Nieder mentions that Uryū is quite fast. Yoshi deactivates the fusion with her sword, upsetting it. She questions what Uryū will do. Uryū thinks to himself that it takes everything he has to dodge her attacks in succession. Yoshi charges forward again and Uryū fires an arrow, but she merely knocks it away with her fan who notes how gentle the attack is. Uryū dodges and runs while thinking what a bad time it is for the power of the accessory to drop. He decides it is no use fighting while it is like that and continues to run while dodging Yoshi's attacks. As he runs, Uryū begins to figure out the power fluctuations of the bangle. He quickly turns around and slides backwards while trying to figure out how to fire a powerful arrow correctly without causing it to explode. He comes to a stop and manages to fire a powerful enough arrow to surprise Yoshi and force her into her defensive form. When the smoke clears, Uryū is shocked to see this fusion. The fan end of Nieder says that the form Uryū is seeing is its true form, the perfect defense and notes that all of Uryū's attacks are useless. Yoshi undoes her fusion and her Doll says that the power of Uryū's arrows is inconsistent, meaning he has not mastered it yet. The fan mentions that it could have been dangerous if it had not come out, but Yoshi tells it to not be so loose with explanations. Uryū struggles momentarily with the fact that she blocked such a powerful arrow, but he resolves to keep trying and prepares another. The two have a momentary standoff before Uryū fires and Yoshi uses her defensive form. She switches to offense and fires many of her energy swords. Uryū escapes and fires off more arrows, but they keep curving off before hitting Yoshi. He keeps trying as he dodges, but all of his arrows keep missing. Yoshi then gets behind Uryū and hits him with a trail of energy swords, knocking him far away. Nieder taunts Uryū, telling him to use a better weapon if he plans to fight seriously and calling him stupid. It then asks if he is dead, but the fan says it would not like that. Yoshi says that because of Uryū, they were able to make it to the Soul Society in the first place so she will show him some gratitude and spare him. She turns around and is about to head off when Uryū calls out to her, asking where she is going and then fires a large arrow, straight at her. Yoshi quickly turns around and switches to her defensive state, angrily calling Uryū a brat. She says he should have been a good boy and just died. He says once more that he will end this battle and charges up another arrow as he thinks that he is finally getting the hang of controlling his power. He fires off another arrow to try and control his aim, but it curves to the left. The next curves right and he becomes angry as the power drops. Yoshi tells Uryū that he keeps saying that he will end the meaningless battle, but she has never sought meaning in it. Uryū, angered, asks why she is fighting then. She responds, saying that Jin Kariya wants to exterminate all Shinigami, but she just wants to bust things up. She says back in the old days it was great as she could risk her life fighting for whatever she wanted, but now times have changed and asks what is wrong with a strong person killing a weak person. Hearing this gets to Uryū and his accessory begins to glow red and shake. Yoshi says she has been thirsting for this for so long and runs up and cuts Uryū across the shoulder. She kicks him away and says she does not have to hold back any longer and runs up to Uryū and kicks him into the air.Bleach anime; Episode 103 Yoshi begins to walk away, but sees Uryū trying to get back up. She says it is great that he got back up and that it is time she deal the finishing blow as she takes her offensive form. Uryū prepares another arrow and remembers his grandfather's words on the Quincy to him. He remembers hearing his grandfather say that Quincy arrows are fired in the name of justice, when the Quincy has something they want to protect and that arrows are fired from the heart. Uryū says that he will try and fire an arrow from his heart, releasing an arrow as the bangle glows red. However, Yoshi manages to simply knock the arrow away, but Nieder notes that it was impressive. Uryū tries charging another arrow, but the bangle glows red again and begins steaming. Yoshi walks forth and says that Uryū has reached his limit. Uryū pleads for the bangle to hold together and Yoshi switches to defense. He releases the arrow, but it moves very slowly and nearly entirely fizzles out before even hitting Yoshi. Yoshi laughs, but from behind the steam surrounding Uryū, an arrow is quickly released and moves right over Yoshi's shoulder, who had just changed back to her base form. Yoshi questions what Uryū just did and Uryū wonders himself. Yoshi resolves that it was accidental. Uryū fires another into her fan with no effect. Yoshi switches to offense and jumps into the air to attack, expecting to finish Uryū off. However, Uryū uses Hirenkyaku to appear right in front of Yoshi with an arrow and fires it straight through her chest. Yoshi falls to the ground and asks why. Uryū explains that when a Bount fuses with a doll, they make decisions on their own. However, it is different when she transforms. He says that when she is in her defensive form, she cannot attack and the opposite is true of her offensive form and that is why she must go back to her base form in order to change forms. He notes that there is a time lag in between switching forms due to this. Yoshi stands up and asks how he was able to fire the second arrow just before. Uryū repeats the words of his grandfather, saying that an arrow is not fired, but let go of and fired from the heart. Yoshi says that she lost this one, but that it was fun and falls to the ground as she dies. The battle over, Uryū falls to his knees in pain. Aftermath An injured Uryū wanders through Seireitei. He begins to see a vision of his grandfather who tells him he did his best. Sōken says Uryū shot a wonderful arrow from his heart. He says that people have limits and Uryū fought to his limit and says that Uryū should rest. Uryū says that he cannot. Sōken warns Uryū against being set on revenge, saying it can cause him to become weak and the disappears. Ichigo Kurosaki and Yasutora Sado then find Uryū and Sado catches him as he is about to fall. Ichigo asks if he fought a Bount and Uryū responds that he managed to kill it. Ichigo then says that Kariya threatened to blow up Seireitei tomorrow. Uryū, in a state of panic, jumps up suddenly, but falls once more out of pain. Uryū says he will go with Ichigo to fight Kariya and Ichigo says fine, but first they will take care of Uryū's injuries. References Navigation Category:Anime Only Category:Fights